


To Talk Of Many Things

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dawn POV, Fluff, Humor, Implied Hook Up, Misunderstandings, Sisterly Relationships, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn jumps to conclusions. Marianne doesn't help. One dialogue, two conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk Of Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> This happens very early in the relationship, just after the events of the movie, so Marianne is still easily flustered over what she has with Bog. 
> 
> Also, Dawn is in fierce competition with Griselda over being the most fun to write =)

Dawn wasn’t sure if tossing berries at one’s sister could beconsidered a normal form of sisterly bonding, but it was what Marianne had wanted. 

Well, okay, technically Marianne called it training and she was blindfolded and Dawn was discovering that despite her initial attempts, she had much better aim than she had thought. At least, better than the pixies. Most importantly, it was actually fun, and she was hanging out with her sister again. Even if Marianne was still in a weird funk over the announcement Dad had made yesterday.

She chucked another berry at Marianne before frowning confusedly. “I guess I don’t get what the big deal is – I mean, I thought you always wanted to have a meeting between the Dark Forest and our Kingdom.”

“I did,” grunted Marianne, deftly spinning out of the way of one berry, whilst neatly slicing another coming at her via a pixie. “And I still do. I just never thought that it would happen because…well, because I, you know…”

“Fell helplessly in love with the King there, yeah.” Dawn giggled.

Marianne sighed, her expression annoyed beneath the blindfold. “Helplessly? C’mon, Dawn, I’m never helpless –“

“But you  _are_  in looooove,” sang Dawn, throwing another berry at her.

Marianne sighed again, fluttering out of the way with ease, but she couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto her lips or the blush on her cheeks. “Oh, hush up –“

“But why would you be nervous about it?” Dawn continued, going back to her earlier question, leaning on her hands and gazing up at her sister. 

Marianne snorted. “Oh, gosh, I have no idea, Dawn, it’s only just the first meeting between the two kingdoms in years, and it’s only because Bog and I are…you know…and then there’s how Bog is acting about all of this –“

“Bog is nervous too?” Dawn was surprised – she would have thought the King of the Dark Forest was too tough to ever get nervous over a simple meeting. Although she also knew by now that if anyone could make the prickly Goblin blush and stumble over his words and melt into an utter softy, it was her sister. Her fierce, snarky, tough-as-an-old-root sister who would bloom into a rose-red blush and get all dreamy eyed when thinking about him.  _Gosh, they have it **so**  bad for each other._

“Not nervous,” Marianne said, tugging off her blindfold and drifting down to her little sister. She rolled her eyes and gave her voice a familiar, raspy accent, quoting.  _“Just on edge.”_

“So, nervous.”

“Yeah…” Marianne collapsed next to Dawn on the rock she was perched on, letting her sword clatter to the ground and groaning. “Though he’d rather die than say it.”

Dawn gave a thoughtful little hum. “I guess meeting with your girlfriends dad is always going to be nerve wracking –“

Marianne spluttered. “Whoa whoa whoa, okay, first off,  _girlfriend_? It’s waaaay too early for that. Secondly, Dad and Bog have met before, Dawn, it’s just now -”

“Now he’s dating Dad’s oldest daughter.”

“Oh my god, Dawn,  _dating_?!”

Dawn threw her hands up. “Well, what the heck do you want me to call it? What  _are_  you two if you’re not boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“I don’t know! I mean, yeah, technically we are, it’s just – we – uh…” Marianne sighed, frustrated, and then her shoulders drooped a bit. “It’s…complicated,” she muttered.

Dawn gave her own sigh and shook her head. She couldn’t see what was so complicated about it – Bog and Marianne were in love, and had been hanging out with each other as much as they could after that fateful night when she’d been kidnapped and dosed by the potion. But there was also the fact that Bog and Marianne were the biggest dorks ever when it came to Love, so…

Marianne continued, bringing Dawn’s attention back to her. Her voice was softer, a slight nervousness to it. “I mean, yes…we  _are_  together, and it’s been great, but…it’s only been a week since everything, Dawn! Everything is still…so  _new_. And it’s been a long time for the both us when it comes to, y’know, stuff like this. Maybe it is weird, but…”

Dawn immediately melted at her older sister’s frown of confusion, and twined an arm around her in a comforting hug, sliding close. “Nah, it’s not weird,” she said, stroking Marianne’s shoulder soothingly. “I mean, yes, it might be weird for other people, but it’s not weird for  _you_. You guys just need some more time. Feelings are always gonna be tough, especially at the beginning.”

Marianne gave her a slight grin, her eyes grateful. “Thanks, Dawn….” She looked away and blew out a gusty breath, her face wry. “The meeting is still going to be so awkward, though.”

Dawn sighed. “Yeah…we’re all just gonna have to grin and bare it. We can find a way to relax once it’s over.”

Marianne nodded before stopping, her eyes taking on a glint. “A way to relax…” She murmured, before giving a gasp. “Oh my god, it’s perfect!”

Dawn blinked at her. “Huh?”

“Why didn’t I think of it before?” Marianne continued, a wild grin blossoming on her mouth.

“Um, did I miss something? What’s perfect?”

“Nothing,” Marianne grinned at her, eyes sparkling, before suddenly engulfing her in a hug. “You’re a genius, Dawn!”

Dawn wasn’t sure what she had done, but she wasn’t going to argue with that and she definitely wasn’t going to wriggle out of a hug from her sister. She sighed happily and let herself be snuggled, blissfully unconcerned about whatever burst of inspiration Marianne had been seized by.

* * *

Dawn repressed a groan. Could a party get any duller?

Well, okay, it was really a meeting. She was used to having a group of fairies gather to celebrate something, and had thought that there might have been a chance for some actual entertainment once the main details of the gathering had been addressed, but so far, the only thing remotely exciting was the lunch she was now eating.

She picked at her dandelion greens, munching without much enjoyment. She had been forced to sit through countless Fairy Officials and Advisors droning on and on, sandwiched between two older courtiers, who were both on the plump side. She had tried to be as attentive as possible, but her eyes had glazed over as the talk went on and on and on…She really had no patience for the ins and outs of politics.

At least she had merely been bored. Marianne had held up relatively well, her face neutral if her mouth a bit pinched at all the endless questions and hypothesizing, but Bog was in a horrendous mood, the grimace he had started the meeting with growing into a full-fledged glower, his body tense and his claws scraping across the arms of his chair as he had tried to keep civil. Dawn knew that he didn’t like to be away from the Forest anyway, but to be stuck in a chamber with all of these old fuddy-duddies as they prattled on and on…

She had to give him credit, he and Marianne had made a valiant attempt to bring the discussion back to what the future for both Kingdoms was now, but they had been talked over. The discussion that had been promised soon became a lecture, the fairies being more concerned with discussing old grievances. Many a remark about the savagery of goblins and the dangerousness of the Dark Forest had been thrown about with blasé ignorance, and Bog’s expression had grown more and more sour with each one. 

Dawn gave a sympathetic wince. He was proud of his realm, and despite his bullying attitude, was protective of his subjects, and she knew the remarks must have rankled. Not to mention the fact that is was a reminder of difficulty of being with her sister when faced with all that old bias and stodgy bureaucracy…It was likely only for Marianne’s sake that Bog hadn’t gone off on these guys.

Speaking of her sister…Dawn looked around the chamber. Some of the officials and advisors had stayed, chatting over the food, but…no Marianne. No Bog either. When the break had been announced, Marianne had immediately gone to Bog, murmuring something in his ear, and they had escaped out to the hall. Dawn had known they that they would need to regroup and Boggy would have to be calmed down, but…it had been a while, nearly an hour, and lunch would almost be over…

Her father called for everyone to return to the table, and Dawn shoved her salad away with a sigh. She kept a wary eye out for the two portly courtiers and wished, not for the first time, that Dad had let Sunny come to the meeting. He didn’t have any official standing in the court, though, and honestly, it was a purely selfish wish on her part… _Oh, Sunny-Wunny-Bunny-Bear, this is so incredibly **boring.**_

“Well now, my lords,” her father smiled, settling down into his high-backed chair with a groan born of a satisfactory lunch and being in his element. “Are we all ready to continue?”

“Uh, Dad?” Dawn piped up, looking down the table. “Marianne and Boggy aren’t here.”

There were a few twitters from the group, and the Fairy King gave a little sigh. “Dawn, darling, we have to use his proper title,” he gently chided her. “He’s the Bog King.” He blinked as the meaning of her words seemed to hit him. “Wait, neither one of them is here?”

Dawn wriggled a little, hoping she hadn’t just given Marianne another unwanted lecture from her father. “Uh, I think they’ll be back soon –“

The door to the chamber swung open, and Marianne and Bog wandered in quite casually.

“Apologies if we’ve kept you waiting,” Bog said, sauntering over to his chair, looking the most relaxed Dawn had seen him that day, the growl he had had in his voice earlier greatly lessened.

“Yeah, we just lost track of the time, sorry about that,” Marianne added, a bit of a drawl to her own voice, throwing herself into her own seat across from Bog, languidly sprawling in a way that was decidedly not within Proper Princess Decorum.

There was some mutterings from the group, and her father eyed the two of them somewhat suspiciously, but he quickly got on with the discussion-lecture-droning as though it had never been interrupted. Only Dawn continued to look at Bog and Marianne, staring at the two of them. There was something about them…

Both of them had a flush to their faces, their bodies leaning back into their chairs, limbs loose and relaxed, whereas before they had been hunched over and tight from tension.  They also seemed…well, exhausted, breathless, though they tried to hide it. Marianne’s hair was disheveled; her clothing looser, and there was barely noticeable sheen of sweat to her skin, leaving her looking as dewy and flushed as a rosebud. Bog, well, Dawn was sure goblins couldn’t perspire like fairies could, but he also looked rather rumpled, and there was a definite air of…satisfaction to the both of them. Dawn blinked, her smooth brow puckering.  _Okay, what had they gotten up to?_

As she tried to watch them without being completely obvious, Marianne rolled her shoulders back with a deep, sated sigh and shot a tiny smile across the table, her eyes wicked and her lips curving in a deeply pleased grin. Under Dawn’s wide eyes, Bog gave an answering smirk; a sharp slant of a grin, and the look he gave her was full of unspoken meaning. They looked so enormously pleased, so utterly relaxed and satisfied, it was such a turnaround from their earlier state, what on earth had they done -

Dawn’s felt her mind go blank with shock.

No. No  _way._

Oh good god,  _they didn’t._  They couldn’t have! They…oh god, they  _did!_  They so totally did!  _Here!_  At the Palace, with Dad and the rest of the Fairy Council just around the corner! Holy -!

Dawn suddenly realized that she was gaping at them, her mouth open and her eyes bugging out in shock, and she quickly tried to school her expression into one of casual neutrality. She looked off down the table at her father, desperately attempting an air of unaffected boredom, even as her mind was still reeling and she was  _still freaking out because her sister and Bog had totally hooked up right under their father’s nose_  –

“Dawn, dear, is everything alright?”

Dawn gave little jump and looked up, her face flushing to a deep pink when she saw the entire table was looking at her. Even Marianne and Bog were staring at her, confusion on their faces.

_Well, I wouldn’t be freaking out if it weren’t for you two and your hormones!_  Dawn took a deep and breath and smiled as brightly as she could. “Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I’m, um, I’m fine, I just –“ she looked around helplessly and spotted a pitcher full of lavender-water. “- Need a glass of water?” she squeaked out, pointing hesitatingly to it.

A glass was quickly poured for her, and she drank if down as best she could without choking on it, still in shock. Marianne raised an eyebrow at her, and Dawn shrugged her shoulders and smiled in a manner she hoped was pacifying. Giving her one last her curious look, Marianne turned to look at their father as he continued on. The collar of her tunic shifted, and Dawn saw a lavender mark on her neck, right on the crook of it.

She felt her breath whoosh out of her again, but managed to keep her cool. She merely folded her arms and determinedly looked down the table, her heart hammering.  _Ooooh, I’m going to have a talk with you, big sis._

* * *

Dawn was waiting for Marianne in her room when the meeting was finally over, knowing the talk they were most definitely going to have, no excuses, needed to be private.  _I mean, honestly, it may not even be what you thought it was, they might have just, you know, canoodled or something._

_Super passionate canoodling._

_Canoodling that left them breathless and languid and all smirky and pleased and oh my GOD, HOW DID MARIANNE THINK THAT HOOKING UP WITH BOG WHILE DAD WAS HERE WAS A GOOD IDEA –?!_

The door swung open, and Marianne came in, giving a slight start at seeing her sister there. “Dawn? Uh, hey. What are you -?”

“You know I love you.” Dawn blurted out.

Marianne’s eyebrows immediately furrowed, but she nodded slowly. “Uh, yes, I do know that.”

“And you know that I would never, ever,  _ever_  judge you. And that I will always support you and Boggy no matter what, I promise!”

“…I…I never doubted that. Dawn, what are you-“

“So you have to know that I’m not trying to be annoying or make you angry when I ask you this,” Dawn continued, twisting her hands and pacing, unable to meet Marianne’s increasingly confused gaze.

Marianne stared at her, and then realized her little sister was expecting an answer. “Uh, I know that…Dawn, seriously, what’s going on? Is this something about what happened at lunch? ‘Cause at one point you seemed to get all panicky –“ 

Dawn took a deep breath. “What did you and Bog do during the lunch break?” 

Marianne froze, a decidedly panicked look coming into her eyes. “Uh, during the lunch break –?“

“Yes, the lunch break. I know you did something together, Marianne, you both came back, and…I could tell…you were just so happy and pleased and relaxed, and, uh…” Dawn gave a miserable little squirm. “Did…did you two, you know?”

Marianne looked uncomfortable. “Look, we were both super stressed out about the meeting – you saw how tense Bog was getting –“

“OH MY GOD, MARIANNE, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID IT!” Dawn wailed. Oh lord, it was one thing to think about, but oh,  _they actually had done it_!

“Shhhh, keep it down!” Marianne hissed, frantically checking the door to make sure it was closed all the way before turning back to Dawn, her face worried. “I don’t want Dad to know we sneaked off to do that! You know he wouldn’t approve –“

“Oh gosh, I wonder why, Marianne! I mean,  _really?!_  Right in the Palace? When you had to come back to the meeting?!” Dawn sighed, shaking her head. “Points to you for bravery, I’ll give you that. I mean, if anyone had found out –“

“That’s why you can’t say anything about! Please Dawn,” Marianne clasped her hands and looked at Dawn, her lovely eyes pleading. “ _Please_ , don’t tell anyone. I swear we’ll be careful, we just…we just need to have that for ourselves, you know?”

Dawn wriggled, torn. On one hand, she had never knowingly kept a secret from her father, and she had a sinking suspicion that she would be horrible at it. On the other hand…oh, it was shocking, and she never would have thought that they were already… _at that point in the relationship_ , but it wasn’t for her to judge. If Marianne and Bog needed that, then she would respect that. “I…I promise I won’t say anything, to Dad or anyone,” Dawn vowed, her voice nervous but earnest. Oh goodness, what was she getting into?

The smile Marianne gave her almost made all her nerves worth it – nothing could compare to a smile from her sister when she was truly happy about something. “Thanks, Dawn.” She said, squeezing her hands gratefully.

Dawn gave her a tiny smile, before giving a sigh. “I’m sorry I was freaking out, I just…I was just surprised.”

Marianne shrugged a shoulder. “Well, actually, you gave me the idea.”

It was a good thing that Marianne was still holding her hands, or else Dawn would have keeled over from shock. “WHAT?!”

Marianne shrugged again, a bit more guiltily. “Remember how you were saying we could find a way to relax after the meeting? I just thought that we did it during the break, both of us could bare the rest of those insufferable old coots and their –“

“Marianne! I meant like, I don’t know, hanging out or, or dancing, or even a party –“

Marianne gave a bark of laughter. “Okay, remember the last party Bog was at? We’re not party people, Dawn.”

“Still, that’s…isn’t that, uh, kind of a jump for you?”

Marianne gave a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s not normal or anything, but…it works for us, let’s just say that. Honestly, we do it all the time over in the Dark Forest. The trick is to try and make sure we don’t get interrupted by the other goblins or his mom. Griselda loves to give a running commentary – you can imagine how much Bog hates that. So we’re used to being subtle about it.”

Dawn gaped at Marianne, and desperately tried not to think about what her sister was blithely telling her. There was trust and bonding between siblings, and then… some things were just way too much information.  She struggled to think of something to say. “That’s…” she murmured a bit dazedly, “…that’s, uh, nice?”

“Yeah, it’s good…” Marianne gave a soft little smile, before her eyes snapped back to Dawn and her gob-smacked expression. Her expression quickly became worried. “Uh, Dawn…are you…are you sure you’re fine with this? You’re looking a bit, uh…”

Dawn snapped to, shaking her head. “Oh no, oh no no no, I’m totally fine with, uh, it!” She was  _not_ going to be one of those judgy little sisters, she was  _not_. She hurriedly continued. “It’s just a lot to take in, you know, but it’s not, like, it’s not anything weird! I mean, I’m sure Sunny and I will try it eventually – heck, we’ve done a little bit already –“

Marianne looked at her, shocked. “Wait, you and Sunny -?” She blinked, as though trying to make sense of something, before continuing. “Dawn, I…I would have never thought of the two of you doing that.”

Dawn looked at her, a bit miffed. “Well, I’m sure we’re not as far along as you and Bog, but c’mon, Marianne, it’s not like it’s not, uh, possible for us.” So what if she and Sunny mainly snuggled and held hands and their kisses were still on the chaste side, it wasn’t like they would never -

Marianne immediately flinched, looking guilty. “You’re right, you’re so right, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out like that.” She tilted her head at Dawn, looking thoughtful. “Actually, that would be interesting to see. Maybe you two can show me sometime.”

Dawn stared at her.  _Oh my god…_

Marianne bit her lip at Dawn’s expression. “Or, uh, you could never show me?”

“Never ever  _ever_.” Dawn nodded empathetically.

“Okay! That’s okay too!” Marianne assured her, giving an awkward little thumbs up.

Dawn turned away, trying to process everything that was happening. “So being called his girlfriend is too early in the relationship, but it wasn’t too early for that…” she murmured distractedly.

Marianne frowned at her. “Well, c’mon, Dawn, we did it the very first night we met.”

Dawn spun around, her wings flaring from shock.  ** _“WHAT?!”_**

Marianne jumped back, surprised. “I mean, what else could I do? How else was I going to get you away from the Dark Forest? I couldn’t just ask Bog –“

_The first night, that very first night!_  Dawn’s voice was high and panicked. “So what, you just decided to waltz in there and –“

“Dawn, of course I was going to fight for you! What else was I gonna do?”  

Dawn’s retort died on her lips, and she looked at Marianne. “…Fight for me?”

“Yeah, fight for you!” Marianne threw her hands up. “That was the first time that Bog and I sparred! That’s only what we’ve been talking about this whole time, Bog and I snuck off during the lunch break to spar with each other!”

Marianne stared at her, looking thoroughly perplexed, and Dawn knew she should say something, say anything, but oh my god, oh my god, it was sparring, they hadn’t, they had never –  _oh my god –_

“Sparring!” She blurted out, and gave a slightly wild laugh. Marianne raised an eyebrow at her. “Sparring, yes! That’s what you – I mean, what we’ve been talking about! The whole time! Yeah!”

Marianne looked at her, her eyes suddenly taking on a suspicious glint. “Wait…what did you  _think_ we were talking about?”

Dawn gave a tiny little gulp. “Uh, nothing! Nothing, I thought we were, uh, I mean, we’ve been talking about, um, sparring –“

Marianne shook her head, looking determined. “Nu-uh, Dawn, I know that look, you’re trying to cover. What did you think Bog and I did?”

Dawn opened and closed her mouth, gulping like a minnow. “Uhhh…”

Marianne looked at her, her brow furrowed in concentration, and Dawn could see the wheels in her head turning, could see her reexamine the bits and pieces of the conversation, and…

_And the other shoe drops. Hello, Humiliation._  

Dawn cringed as Marianne’s face went blank with shock, and then paled to a ghostly white. Her voice was a stunned croak.  _“Dawn.”_

“I’m sorry!” Dawn wailed. “I’m so sorry, I just – the two of you looked so happy and pleased, and your bodies were all, uh, relaxed –“

“DAWN!”

“You were looking at him all smirky and he was all smirky too and you both looked so satisfied and I just thought –“

“OH MY GOD!”

“Marianne, I swear, it was an honest mistake!”

“YOU THOUGHT THAT WE – WITH DAD HERE AND – DAWN, OH MY GOD, IT’S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!”

“WELL YOU DIDN’T FEEL THE NEED TO CLARIFY!” Dawn yelled back, panicked. “AND THEN THERE WAS THAT MARK ON YOUR NECK –“

“HE HIT ME WITH HIS SCEPTER, WHAT DID YOU – OH GOD, YOU THOUGHT –  _OH MY GOD!”_

“Marianne, please, I was just –“

“OH MY GOD!” Her face beet red, Marianne ran blindly away from her, wrenching open the doors and stumbling out into the hall -

\- Where she ran smack into Bog, who looked down at her worriedly. “I heard shouting, it sounded like you and Dawn – is everything alright?”

“OH MY GOD!” Wailed Marianne, taking off down the hall.

Bog stared after her, and then looked at Dawn as she stood in the doorway, looking after her sister.

Dawn sighed and gave him a look, her own cheeks very pink. “I sure hope you enjoyed that sparring session.” She said darkly, before slamming the doors shut.

Alone in the hall and staring at the door, Bog was once again faced with the fact that fairies were far more irrational creatures than he had previously thought.

* * *

“Dawn, mind telling me why you keep avoiding Marianne? Did you two get into a fight?”

“Sunny, shhh!” Dawn looked over her shoulder worriedly, and shuffled further into bunch of flowers that was shielding her. The elves were having another of their balls, and both Princesses had been requested to attend. Normally Dawn couldn’t ask for anything more than dancing the night away with her sweetie, but it had been two days since she had last spoken to Marianne, and she was just too humiliated and nervous to be the one to take the first step. “We didn’t fight, we just…there was a miscommunication.”

“A miscommunication?”

“Like, a whole conversation of them! Like, a series of miscommunications!”

Sunny eyed her warily. “Uh-huh…what were you two talking about?”

Dawn groaned. “A bunch of things, apparently.”

“Well, avoiding her isn’t gonna help,” Sunny said briskly, and then waved his hands wildly. “HEY! HEY MARIANNE! HEY, OVER HERE!”

“Sunny! Sunny don’t you even dareeeee - ” Dawn paled as she turned around to see Marianne watching her with her arms folded, before giving a bright smile that had a glossy veneer of panic to it. “Hiiiiiii, Marianne!” She quickly looked over her shoulder, eager to avoid her sisters’ eyes. “Hey Boggy!”

“Bog,” He dryly gave the familiar reply, remaining as far away from the festivities as he could. Marianne must have dragged him along. If she was going to suffer through a party, than she wouldn’t do so alone. “Good evening, Dawn.” 

Sunny gave a little gulp as he looked up at the tall, menacing Goblin – he quite clearly remembered how willing the grim King had been to remove him in a very  _permanent_  way that day he had trespassed into the Forest. “Uh, hello, uh, Bog King, uh…sir.”

Bog rolled his eyes. “It’s Sire, if you’re going to be formal. Evening, elf.”

“It’s, uh, it’s Sunny.”

“Whatever.”

“Dawn.” It was the first word Marianne had said to Dawn after that  _horrible_ conversation, and she felt her stomach twist in an entirely nauseating fashion. Marianne tilted her head, eyeing her little sister with an unreadable gaze.

Dawn gave a little gulp, but bravely squared her shoulders and met Marianne’s gaze unflinchingly. “Marianne”, she murmured, her voice quiet but strong.

Bog and Sunny looked between the two fairies, not sure what was happening.

Dawn stared at Marianne, willing for her to talk first, anything – she had nothing to apologize for, at least, she didn’t think she did, it had been an innocent mistake, and if she thought that Dawn had enjoyed that talk at all then she was seriously –

There was a soft snort, and Dawn abandoned her increasingly frantic thoughts to quickly focus once more on Marianne.

Marianne, whose lip was twitching rather suspiciously.

Dawn stared, then felt her own lips begin to twitch, her body begin to shake, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.  Oh my god,  _oh my god,_  she couldn’t keep it in – she gave little hiccup, which quickly became a giggle.

Whatever control Marianne had had quickly disappeared at that, and she let out an absolute howl of laughter, leaning forward, nearly sobbing from mirth. Dawn quickly joined her, collapsing into her sisters’ arms and laughing her head off. Her gut hurt, her legs were weak, they were both braying with hilarity, everyone was staring, and oh god, it felt so good -!

“ _I can’t believe_ ,” Marianne choked out, wiping tears away.  _“I can’t believe that you thought we had –“_ She let out another peal of laughter, and Dawn sides were aching when she tried to reply.

_“You didn’t clarify! I thought – you should have, older sister –“_  Dawn gasped for breath as Marianne gave another howl, collapsing to the ground and tugging Dawn down with her, and they fell into a hysterical, giggly pile, helpless and shaking.

Sunny and Bog looked down at them, equally nonplussed. Sunny gave a sigh. “Just when I think I understand fairies, I get another sign that I never will.”

Bog snorted, and Sunny was pleasantly stunned to see the prickly Goblin give him a sharp, commiserating grin. “You’re in good company with that.”


End file.
